


Make Me Your Queen

by Anonymous



Series: This is Dream team smut fics, chef. [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Explicit Sexual Content, George is a big simp for king dream, Hickeys, King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, Knight punz, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Throne Sex, dream calls George my queen, george is best friends with bad and sapnap, uh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "The king's smile grew wider as he stood up, walking towards the Brit. He spoke out, "So, you're the little thief my knight easily caught? You didn't even put up a fight..." He laughed, kneeling down to George's level."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: This is Dream team smut fics, chef. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202951
Comments: 46
Kudos: 312
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyup o/
> 
> I am back at It again, but this time medieval style baby ;] 
> 
> This is very explicit, so continue if you want lol. K see u at the end 0(-(

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Let go of me!" George shouts, writhing under the grip of a knight as he walked down a long and very expensive hallway, probably heading to the king, George thought. 

How could he be so foolish? Getting caught so easily? It was such an easy task, yet he had messed it up so badly.

George, obviously, was in quite the predicament, under the hands of the royal knights that had caught him stealing from the castle. 

Now, of course, he wasn't stealing for selfish needs. No, George was never selfish, he had been taught better. He was caught stealing food and armor, and albeit needing the things for himself, he wanted to give them to his friends. 

You see, George, along with his 2 close friends were very poor. And since they lived in a very expensive town, they were shunned away by many of the people, nobody really wanting to deal with them.

It made George angry. But he had to live like that, he couldn't leave to a different town since he didn't have the correct supplies to travel, and he couldn't find any type of job so he could get the supplies he needed. So, after a while of planning, and a lot of stalking, George along with his friends all decided to steal from the castle. 

It would sound like a dumb idea at first, but the three friends all planned it out, and it would be perfect. They'd get all the supplies they needed, then they'd get the hell out of the town. Simple. 

His friends consisted of two people, Sapnap, and Bad. They were all friends at childhood, they always had each other's backs. 

"Are you sure we should go now? There are a lot of guards on patrol..." Bad whispered, pointing at the guards who were around the area they needed to go to. It was the training area for all the knights and Royal guards. They would always have a small shed that had armor and food. That's exactly what they needed.

George, Sapnap, and Bad were all sitting on top of a roof that was close to the castle, from there they could see everything going on from inside the walls. 

"Yeah, don't worry bad," Sapnap patted his shoulder, "it's going to be a simple hit and run. George'll get the shit we need, and we'll book it. Easy." 

"Guys, shush. Let me concentrate..." George turned to meet his friend's gazes, placing a finger to his mouth to insinuate his meaning.

Sapnap rolled his eyes, but listened nonetheless.

The plan was that Sapnap and bad had to keep watch on top of the roof, while George snuck into the castle walls. Though It was easier said than done.

Once the time had come for George to make his way into the castle, Sapnap and Bad began getting into place, making sure they had close eyes on the target. And if Sapnap or Bad saw a guard come near George, they would throw a rock near him, that would give George enough time to hide. 

"Good luck," Bad nodded his head in the direction of George. 

George smiled, "Thanks. I'll definitely need it." And with that, he carefully jumped down from the roof, catching himself easily, trying his best not to make any suspicious noise.

He slowly trotted towards the back door of the castle walls, a door that was only used by the guards for an easy way in and out. George had studied that the door was always opened around sunset since that was when the guards would always receive packages, so they'd keep it open.

"Stupid guards." George thought as he easily slipped into the training area.   
  
He kept himself glued to any object he could find, making sure he couldn't be spotted.

Everything was going so swell, none of the guards would see George as he swiftly moved from one object to the other, slowly but surely going closer and closer to the shed he needed. 

George was against a large crate, back glued to it as he tried to repress his hard breathing. He was scared. Scared that he would get caught. Scared that he would get executed. One foul move and it'd all be over.

Thankfully, all the guards were oblivious to the trespasser that was in the midst of them, and George successfully made it into the shed, closing the door behind him. 

He let out a large sigh of relief. He knew that none of the guards would enter this place today since yesterday they had already stocked up with supplies, so the Brit was in the clear. 

He quickly began stuffing anything useful he could find into the sack he had around his hip. 

George left nothing there, everything he saw he'd quickly take it. This felt like some sort of heaven.

After a couple of minutes of rummaging through things to see if he could find anymore, George saw that there was some sort of picture frame on one of the shelves on the walls. He walked over to it and to his surprise, it was a picture of young man, holding a sword as if he had just fought something. The man had dirty blonde hair, not too short, nor long. He had emerald green eyes that looked like were sparkling like it was the actual jewel. Oddly enough, the man had a mask that was pulled to the side of his face, a mask that looked like it had a smile on it. 

The man was incredibly handsome, that was the first thought that had entered George's brain. Though a little weird to think that of someone he knew little about. 

George simply shrugged and threw the picture into his bag, who knows when he'd need it. 

And just as George was about to leave the shed, his job complete, he heard a small noise, it sounded like something hitting against the wooden shack.

"What was that?" George thought, slowly opening the door. He suddenly heard the noise again. Now he was really confused. Was he missing something? 

But just as the oblivious boy was about to leave the shed, he had saw a bunch of small pebbles on the ground. _Oh shit._ Was the last thing George thought before hearing a man yell, most likely a guard.

And that's how George ended up here, hands behind his back, uncomfortably tied with rope as he was dragged along the hallway.

He really did it this time. 

The knight let out a low chuckle, "You little thief. You thought you could get away with that, huh?" 

George furrowed his brows, looking up at the knight, "yeah, and I almost did. You're lucky you caught me, y'know. I don't usually get caught this easily." He tried to put on a tough facade, but his voice was quivering. 

The knight hummed in response, "you're a cocky little bitch too," he dropped George to the ground, making the Brit yelp at the sudden action.

"Now you look at me," the knight began, hovering his boot over George's stomach, "you make sure you keep your mouth shut, or I'll have to shut it for you." He swiftly kicked George's stomach, causing the brunette to cry out and cough in pain.

The knight picked George up and continued.

After going through many rooms, George finally saw a large door, larger than the other ones, that was designed with what looked like to be gold. That had to be the Kings room. 

George swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat. This was it. This was how George died. 

The room George entered was enormous, it was decorated beautifully, almost everything was made out of pure gold. 

But what caught George's eyes first was the grand throne that was at the end of the room. A figure of a well built man sitting on it, hand on his chin and leg on top of the other.

As George was pulled closer and closer to what most likely was the king, he felt a flash of familiarity when he looked at the man's face.

That was the guy in the picture. The picture George had put in the sac that the knight had dangling from his waist. 

"This is the thief, your majesty," The knight spoke out, roughly throwing George on the ground. 

The knight pulled out the sac from his hip and lifted it up, "He had stolen everything in the supply room." He threw the bag to the ground. 

The king lifted his chin up a bit, a sly smile plastered on his face, "Thank you, sir Punz. Your deed will not be forgotten. You may be excused." he spoke out, his beautiful voice echoed along the room.

The knight nodded, leaving the room. Now it was just George and the king. A very handsome king.

The king's smile grew wider as he stood up, walking towards the Brit. He spoke out, "So, you're the little thief my knight easily caught? You didn't even put up a fight..." He laughed, kneeling down to George's level. 

"Come on, speak up. I won't bite." The king gave a toothy smile, his canines sharp. 

George furrowed his brows, "leave me alone! I did nothing wrong!" He began pulling at his restraints, trying his best to untie it.

The king clicked his tongue, "that's not what I heard." His eyes went to the bag that was laying beside George, "from what I heard, you tried to steal from me." The king grabbed the bag, opening it with keen eyes. 

He began removing each thing George had stole, until he found something that made him chuckle deeply. 

Great. George thought. 

"What's this?" The king removed the picture frame from the bag, looking at the Brit, "Want to explain why you stole this?" 

George bit at his lip, he didn't actually have a reason to why he kept it. 

The king hummed, "come on, let me hear your beautiful voice." He purred. 

George lifted an eyebrow mentally. What was that supposed to mean? 

"I don't have a reason." He bit out, a bit nervous.

The king placed the picture down, a finger moving down to George's chin, "You have a name, don't you?" He asked, tilting his head a bit.

"What does that have to do with anything?" George asked, "a-aren't you going to execute me, or something?" He gulped, writhing in place, this position was getting really uncomfortable. Or maybe it was how close the king was to his face. 

"Oh come on now, you don't want to tell me your name?" The king put on a small pout that quickly turned into a laugh, his finger drawing George's chin up, "it's okay. I'm not going to kill you." 

"Huh?" George didn't really understand, "w-why not?" 

The king retracted his hand, making George's chin drop, "why would anyone murder something this rare?" He stated, the smile not leaving his face. 

That wasn't what George expected, especially not from a king. It made his cheeks flush a light pink. "What does that entail?" 

The king stood up swiftly, walking behind George and uniting the restraints, pulling the Brit up. 

That made George really confused. Why was the king acting this way?  
  
"W-what do you want from me?" George spoke out, voice shaky. It felt like the king was towering over him. 

"Well, a name could be a start." 

George huffed out, but replied nonetheless, "Fine- it's George." His cheeks flushed slightly.

The king sighed contently, "what a lovely name." He caressed George's cheek with two fingers, "I guess you want to know mine, huh?" 

George nodded slightly.

"It's Dream." He moved his hand to George's shoulder, "Ever heard of that name before?" 

The way The king, or rather, Dream's hand moved from one place to the other felt like he left a trail of fire, it felt amazing, but a bit odd since this was the king that was doing these things to him.

"I have..." He lightly spoke, eyes to the ground. He couldn't look Dream in the eyes. And Dream was way too close to George's face.

But that didn't matter since George found himself looking back up at him, Dream lifting his chin up with two fingers.

"Now, I want you to tell me the truth." Dream began, slowly inching closer, "what do you think of me?" 

George swallowed, his eyes trying to scan for any sort of trick. 

Dream's hands went down to George's waist, moving them closer to him. 

"I- I- don't know..." George breathed. He's never felt this way- especially not in the situation that he was in. He stole something from the king for god sakes! What kind of punishment is this? The king was seducing him, and it was working. 

And before George knew it, he had his lips pressed against his king's. He quickly opened his eyes, a little taken aback from the sudden action, but the tight grip against his nape made sure he didn't leave the kiss, though it wasn't like George was going to anyway. 

The brunette felt Dream's tongue swipe against his bottom lip, which shouldn't have made him let out an embarrassing sound, but it did and George greedily opened his mouth, letting the king slip his tongue in. 

And so the make out session began. It took a while for George to understand what was happening before it clicked. He was making out with a king. A king he had only just met less than an hour ago. 

Even though it sounded morally wrong to George, it felt so fucking right to continue, so George kissed Dream back, his hands going to Dream's back, grip hard. 

After God knows how long, Dream pulled away, a smile not leaving his face.

George opened his eyes slightly, his face completely red. 

"Did you like that, Georgie?" Dream said in a sing-song voice that only made George even more flustered. But George nodded slightly, his eyes half lidded with lust.

"I thought so." Dream slowly placed George's legs around his waist, his gaze locked with the other's.

George felt himself getting picked up and carried over to the throne, where he sat down on it. 

"Look at you," Dream placed George down on the overly large throne, "You're just missing a crown. Then you'd be my queen, huh?" He played with a strand of George's hair.

George smiled weakly, his whole body filled with pure lust. 

"Say it." Dream said quietly, pressing his nose against George's.

George fluttered his eyes close, breathing out his nose he spoke out in a low voice, "I'm your queen..." 

Dream let out a low groan, quickly capturing George in a wet open-mouthed kiss. 

The kiss spiraled from there, both parties desperately wanting more. Dream began unbuttoning George's white button down. Fumbling with the buttons, he finally removed it, tossing it aside, still connected to George in a heated kiss. 

Dream began feeling his way down George's chest, playing with one of his nipples, eating up the desperate moan that came out of George's mouth. 

Dream let go of George's lips, a wanting whimper coming out of George's mouth as he did so. 

Dream smiled, unclipping the long red cape he had on his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground, then slowly removing his crepe blouse, watching keenly as George's eyes fell to his toned chest. 

Dream wrapped his hands around George's head, bringing him for another round of kisses. 

This was like a fever-Dream for George. All he felt was pleasure, and heat. His whole body was aflame. Like a bonfire that Dream created.

"Dream... Please..." George moaned softly once Dream let go of the kiss. 

Dream breathed out, his breath hitting George's lips, "tell me what you want, my dear." 

George fluttered his eyes open, his mouth was unable to produce any words, letting out only a whimper. Dream had successfully taken away George's ability to speak by just one kiss. Who would've known. 

"Use your words..." Dream purred, his thumb pressing against George's lips. 

"D-Dream..." George began, sounding out of breath, "I... I..." He closed his eyes a bit, he didn't actually know what he wanted, but he definitely wanted something.

"Can you use me- like... Like a whore. Make me into your queen, and use me like a slut..." George couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He wasn't talking, he was in autopilot surely.

Dream let out a guttural groan, biting his lip hard to compose himself before drawing his lips to George's ear, "you just had to ask, love." 

And before George knew it, his pants were swiftly removed, along with his underwear, he was completely naked, for Dream and only Dream to see. 

"You're so handsome, made for me. Made for your king..." Dream whispered into George's ear, causing him to shudder out a moan. 

Dream lifted two fingers into his mouth and began tracing his tongue along the fingers, letting some drool drop onto George as he coated his fingers.

George shut his eyes tightly, amazed at the pure bliss he felt. He wanted Dream to make him his.

After a short second, Dream removed the wet fingers from his mouth, and George watched with pure lust as the fingers connected to his mouth with a string of saliva. God how he wanted to be those fingers. 

Dream leaned in close to George, his fingers circling George's hole, "look at you, you're so desperate, trying to suck me in... Like you were made for me," 

George nodded tiredly, "m' just for you..." 

Dream nodded, slowly entering George, watching his face fall from pained, to pleasured in a matter of seconds. 

"Mmh-" George bit at his lip, his needy moans only confirming that he was a slut, just for Dream. 

Dream began pushing in and out of George in a steady pace, opening him up. 

"Hurry- j-just take me raw..." George moaned out again, his tongue lolling out of his mouth slightly. 

Dream chuckled deeply, "if I did, you wouldn't be able to walk for a month..." He explained, licking his lips at the idea.

George shook his head, "isn't that the point! _-fuck-_ to punish me h-hard..? Make sure everyone knows what happened to m-me?" 

Dream's eyes flared with deep lust, the words coming out of George's mouth making his let out a deep groan. He began speeding up his pace, a sly grin forming once he knew he found the boy's prostate.

"Heh-" he pushed at it again, making sure to hit it every time he thrusted inside, adding in a third finger. 

George screamed in pleasure, the burn of the stretch only making it more pleasurable.

"Mmh- _f-fuck_ \- Dream- I'm gonna cum-" George pushed down at the digits that were pushing up at him, matching the thrusts. 

And that's when Dream removed his fingers, laughing menacingly when George let out a long sigh. 

"I-I was close!" He bit out, opening his eyes to meet Dream's, "w-why did you pull out..." 

Dream shook his head, "I want to milk you with my dick, not my fingers." He said seductively.

That sentence made George incredibly and impossibly harder, nodding his head vigorously at the idea.

Dream began to remove his gray pants, taking out his boxers and pulling out his manly-hood.

George's jaw went slack at the size, "how is that going to fit-" he groaned at the idea of Dream's dick impaling him. 

Dream chuckled lowly, quickly flipping George around, "you sure you want this, queen?" he asks, positioning his tip against George's entrance.

George nodding quickly, "yes- yes- please go already.." His voice was quivering with anticipation.

Dream nodded, slowly entering George, groaning at the tight space that was between him. 

"Ngl- mm- it feels so good..." George lolls his head to the side.

"You feel so tight around me, even after I've stretched you..." Dream groaned again, "can I move?" He almost pleaded.

George nodded quickly, and with that, Dream completely got out, and forcefully slammed in, causing the throne to shake a bit.

"Dream!" George moaned, almost screamed. Dream was so big, it felt amazing. 

Dream began at a fast pace, mercilessly pounding into George's wanting hole, loving the feeling of the tight space. He gripped onto George's waist to steady himself. 

"M' close-" George yelped, shaking with pleasure. 

"Nh- don't cum- 'till I say so..." Dream spoke through gritted teeth, still slamming in and out of George relentlessly. 

George was almost over the edge, he couldn't take it anymore, "please- _fuck_ \- D-Dream please let me c-cum-" he whined out, letting out a dragged out moan. 

"Fuck-" Dream bit out, "when you ask so nicely.." He pounded into his prostate, immediately sending George over the edge in pure ecstasy, white ribbons spilling out onto his stomach, painting the throne as he orgasmed, screaming and blabbing out, probably the hardest he'd ever came. 

It took a moment for George to realize that Dream was still pounding into him. 

He let out a long moan, gritting his teeth at the feeling of overstimulation, "D-Dream- it hurt-ts" he panted, gripping hard onto the arm-rests' of the chair.

"I- almost-" Dream bit his lips. 

"C-c-ome on- let me feel your hot cum-" George groaned out, letting his head fall limp. 

And that's all it took for Dream to reach his climax, releasing his load into George with a loud moan.

" _Hah_ -" George breathed out after Dream finally pulled out, the foreign feeling of cum inside him making him a bit uneasy. 

"Dear- _lord..._ " Dream panted out, swallowing to wet his throat from his groans. 

After a bit, and once both parties had regained themselves, Dream lifted off of George and went to grab his cape, covering it over George, kissing his forehead, "you did amazing. Taking me in so well..." He murmured against George's ear, kissing the place below it.

"D-does this mean I'm your queen?" George whispered, eyes closed. 

Dream nodded, spooning George on the throne, "of course..." 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Meanwhile....

Sapnap itched the nape of his neck, "I wonder what happened to George..." He sighed, looking over to bad who was panicking.

"Hey- calm down. If the king was going to execute him, we would've heard something about it by now... Don't worry..." Sapnap reassured bad, pressing his hands on bad's shoulders.


	2. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of you guys wanted a chapter 2, so here it is! I hope you like it!

George slowly fluttered his eyes open. He had awoken in a foreign room. 

He was lying on a comfortable, large bed. The silky covers were lazily drooping over his body. 

George groaned, the aftermath of last night hitting him hard.

He slowly sat up, wincing from the soreness he felt. He sighed and stretched his muscles, hoping it'd ease the pain.

Scanning the room, it resembled the throne room, a large chandelier hung from above the bed, the furniture in that room was also made of gold.

George flinched when he heard another groan coming from beside him, he turned his head, smiling softly when he saw a man beside him. 

Dream slept beautifully, his hair fluffy from the sheets, his mouth was slightly open. George took his time to memorize every feature, noticing that the king had freckles that dusted around his cheeks. The king was the embodiment of an angel. 

He gasped lightly when he saw Dream's eyes open, piercing his heart, "what are you up to, dear?" he smirked tiredly, resting his hand on his chin.

George's face flushed a light pink, smiling softly, "I just... wanted to see your face..." he spoke out honestly.

Dream nodded, sitting up, the silky bedsheets falling off of his shoulders, revealing his bare muscular chest, "how did you sleep?" The king asked. 

George yawned a bit, "I slept well... You?"

"I'm going to answer honestly," Dream began, "It was the best rest of my life." he placed his hand to George's, entwining their fingers together. 

George giggled, closing his eyes and sighing contently. 

"I've never slept beside another person before. It feels safe..." George explained. 

Dream nodded, "exactly." 

The king drew his hands to George's bare waist, caressing the soft skin. 

George melted into the touch, his head lolling to the side. He never knew what being loved felt like. It was euphoric to say the least.

The king began placing soft chaste kisses on George's face, going down to his neck and nipping lightly at the skin, his hands pulling George closer.

George hummed lightly, letting the king do what he want, it felt amazing. 

"How about..." Dream detached his lips from George's neck, meeting the brunette's gaze, "we get you cleaned up, all nice and beautiful. I'll get you anything you want, clothes, food...And you could stay here with me..." he explained in a hushed voice, for only George to hear.

That's when something clicked in George's head, making his gasp abruptly, pulling away from the king's grip.

Dream blinked, "what?" He asked worryingly, trying to scan George's face. 

"M-my friends... Oh my god..." George covered his face, "I left them yesterday... They probably think I'm dead..." He grumbled, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" The king sat up, placing two hands on George's shoulder.

George looked up at the king, "I need to visit them," He sighed, lip quivering. As much as he didn't want to leave, he had to. He couldn't just live in luxury while his friends barely had a bed to sleep in. 

The king shook his head quickly, "no- you can't just _leave_ ," his grip on George's shoulders tightening, "I can't just let you go..." 

George sighed, placing his hand on Dream's chest, "I will only visit them, and explain my... predicament, I suppose..." 

Dream shut his eyes, letting out a sigh of lament, "You will return again?" he asked.

George smiled lovingly, nodding, "Of course." 

* * *

Once the two men cleaned themselves, Dream gave George a new set of clothes, helping him wear it. 

"It's a bit big..." George explained, showing the sleeves that covered his hands.

Dream laughed, buttoning the shirt, "well that's because it's for me, silly." 

"I can't believe you're making me wear your clothes. I mean, you're the king..." George exclaimed. 

"And you're the queen. It doesn't mean anything." He explained, grabbing the red sash and tying it around George's blouse. 

Once the king had finished, he embraced George in a quick hug, "Please hurry back. I will miss you very dearly." He whispered, letting go. 

"I'll come as quick as I can, alright?" He kissed Dream's cheek, "don't worry about me too much." 

"I'll try not to." 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Dream escorted George out of the castle, all the Knights giving pointed looks whenever they passed by. 

But the king didn't seem to mind, his fingers intertwined with George's as he walked down the halls with pride. George on the other hand was quite the opposite. He would try to keep his gaze to his feet, not wanting to be judged.

Once they had made it to the drawbridge of the castle, Dream removed the crown that sat on his head, looking at George, he spoke, "Wear this. Make sure everyone that passes by knows where you've been." He smirked, placing the jewel incrusted crown on the brunette's head.

George's face flushed a dark red, "thank you." He nodded his head in the direction of Dream, waving farewell. 

And so George began his journey to the small house that his friends and himself live in. 

The brunette tried to hide from people's gazes. He didn't want to have to explain why he was currently wearing the clothes, and crown of their mighty king. George was never one for conversations.

Thankfully, the only thing that people did was look at him jaw-slacked. It was a bit odd, but George just shrugged it off. 

Once he made it to his house, he straightened his posture, he lifted his fist to the wooden door, knocking on it, George called out, "Guys...?". 

George heard some rustling coming from the inside of the shed, then the door quickly opened, the face of his friends in complete worry. 

"George!" Sapnap exclaimed, bringing the Brit into a big hug, "where the hell did you go?!" 

George chuckled a bit, letting go of his friend, clearing his throat, "uh- it's quite the story..." He pointed to the crown that sat on his hair, flashing a small smile.

Bad's eyes widened, "wait-" he walked up to George and took the crown from his head, "isn't this for the king?!" 

George nodded quickly, his hand itching his nape, "yeah... It's a long story, actually." He laughed nervously. 

Sapnap furrowed his brows and grabbed the Brit by the arm, forcing him inside, "you better tell me what happened. We were worried sick!" He bit out. 

Bad crossed his arms, "yeah, George. We thought the king executed you..." 

George nodded, "I know- I know. You guys were worried, but let me explain." His gaze went to Sapnap, then to bad, clearing his throat he finally spoke out, "So... The king; His name is Dream. I was taken to him... And well, he uh..." George fumbled with his fingers, looking down.

How can he word this nicely?

"Well... We kind of..." George began, looking back up at Sapnap and smiled, "had sex?" 

Sapnap nearly broke down with laughter, Bad was just confused. "You did not just say that!" Sapnap wiped the tear that was forming in his eye, "you can't just say things like that so normally, George!" 

George lolled his head to the side, clicking his tongue, "well that's the truth. And now I'm his queen." He said the last sentence in a hushed voice. 

Bad's jaw slacked, " _WHAT?!_ " 

George giggled, "yeah, we're a thing now." 

Sapnap shook his head, panting from his breathless laughs, "The mighty queen George" Sapnap announced, quickly cutting himself off with his cackles.

Bad placed a hand on George's shoulder, and unlike Sapnap, took the situation with responsibility. "Are you going to go back to the king?"

George sighed and nodded his head. Unfortunately, he had to leave his friends. "Yeah. The king wants me to stay with him..." 

After Sapnap recovered from his fit of laughs, he spoke up, "wait, is he taking you by force?" his tone quickly changed from playful to worried.

"What? No!" George exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously "no, I want to stay with him too... It's just that... I'm worried about you two." 

bad frowned, letting his hands fall to his sides, "I mean, I guess you found your future. You don't have to worry about us." 

This is exactly what George was worried about. He didn't want to get too full of himself staying with the king. He still wanted to see his friends. They had George's back, and George had theirs. This wouldn't intervene their camaraderie.

"No, I'm still going to visit you guys." George paused, "There's no way I'm leaving you two." 

Sapnap and Bad quickly brought George into a hug. _Yeah_ , George thought, _there was no way_. 

* * *

George bid his friends farewell, making his way back to the castle. It wasn't a quick trip, it took half an hour to get to the castle, and George wished he had an easier and more convenient way to get to the castle.

While on his way, George began getting tired, not to mention that he probably had the hardest fuck of his life last night, so he decided he'd sit a bit, just to catch his breath.

He pushed up against an alleyway wall, slowly sinking to the ground. George exhaled, closing his eyes. He was still trying to catch up with what happened. Apparently, George was a "queen" now. Just the thought of that made him smile a bit. He missed the king, Dream. " _I better get going.._." George thought, though he was interrupted by a man's voice speaking out, "Hey, you," The man exclaimed, his voice sounded close. 

George shot his eyes open, scanning the place until it landed on the man that had called out. 

"uhm-" George slowly stood up, "Hello...?" 

As the man came into view, George was able to study his features. He was a tall, blonde haired man. He had scars that slashed across his nose. _A bit intimidating_ , George thought. 

"You think you can just steal the crown from the King and get away with it?" The man furrowed his brows, blocking George against the wall he stood in front of. 

George shook his head, looking up at the man who was towering over him, "N-no, I didn't steal this." George swallowed, voice quivering, he should have just continued on his way. 

The man smirked, lifting his chin up to seem more superior, "I think you're lying, _pretty boy_." George shuddered at the name, trying his best to keep away from the man. 

The man tilted his head, drawing his hand to reach for the crown, "Do you know how much this could sell for? I'd be richer than the king himself..." The man explained, eye's admiring the crown.

"G-get away from me. This crown is for the king, and if he found out that some scum like you took it, you'd be a dead man walking," George bit out, furrowing his brows. 

A low chuckle emitted from the man, "looks like the kitten has a tongue." he forcefully grabbed George's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. 

"G-get off!" George writhed under the strong grip of the man. He pleaded to any god out there for the man to spontaneously combust into thin air. 

"Hey- Get off him!" A familiar voice shouted, making the man turn around, eyes flaring with anger. "Get off of the boy, King's property." The guard recited, it was Sir Punz, George remembered. 

The man turned back to George, a menacing smile plastered on his face, "You're a lucky bastard." and with that, the man swiftly dropped George onto the ground, escaping quickly.

Punz walked over to the trembling brit, helping him up "hey, it's alright," Punz spoke out, dusting off the grime that was on his clothes.

George swallowed, looking up at the guard who wore a steady face. "uh- thank you... Sir Punz" 

The guard nodded, escorting George out of the alleyway. Thankfully, the guard came on a horse, so no more walking for George.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"And why didn't you get there sooner?!" Dream's voice rumbled through the large room, his grip on the armrest tightening in anger. "If you were less than a minute late, George would've died!" he shouted again.

Punz nodded, eyes glued to the ground, whispering short apologies. 

"Dream... It's alright, I'm okay..." George explained, placing his hand on Dreams shoulder, sitting closer to him. 

Dream looked over at George, his gaze falling from angry to worried, "No, I can't accept this." Dream looked back at the knight, "Sir Punz must be punished." 

George shook his head vigorously, shaking the king's shoulder, "No! Don't do that! It isn't necessary!" 

Dream exhaled through his nose, closing his eyes and drawing his hand on rest on his chin. "Fine," He bit out.

George let out a quick sigh of relief, he didn't want Punz to lose his role over something so simple. Though really, it was George's fault. George took long to come back to the castle, George should be the one in trouble. 

"Thank you, your highness. I will make sure to never repeat the same mistake again." He bowed, his eyes still on the ground.

"You may be excused," The king stated, sitting up and pointing to the door. 

The knight nodded his head, bowing to the king and George, then swiftly taking his leave. 

Once the door shut, the sound echoing through the room, Dream sighed and spoke out, "Why did you do that?" 

George hummed in response, smiling softly, "It wasn't the right thing to do." he studied Dream's face, continuing, "at least he saved me, that's all that matters." 

Dream shook his head, "If I were to lose you, I don't know what I'd do..." he explained, his hands moving to caress George's cheeks. 

George leaned into Dream's hands, "Well don't think about that... I'm right here, and I'm alive and well.." 

After a moment, Dream spoke up, "how did your talk with your friends go?"

 _Oh right_. George had almost forgot. He was too shaken up about what had just happened in the alleyway, he couldn't blame himself. 

"it went well. I just explained to them what happened, and I left." George explained, resting his head on Dream's shoulder. 

Dream winced, "uh- did you tell them... _everything_?" 

George shook his head, giggling, "No, of course not _everything_. I just told the important things. Like how I'm the second king.."

The king let out a sigh, "Okay good," he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. 

* * *

Once night had come, Dream showed George the way to the bedroom since George had gotten lost trying to find it himself. "This place is huge," He had told Dream, who just replied with a chuckle. 

Dream had explained to George what he wanted to do tonight, and George was more than happy to comply, since yesterday went so well. 

And so Dream abruptly pushed George to the headboard of the large silky-sheeted bed, both men engulfed in each other's heat, in an intense passionate kiss. 

George moaned into Dream's mouth as he felt Dream grind onto his cock, he thrusted back up at the king, desperate for any friction. 

The king swiftly pulled away from George, going to his neck, lapping around the sensitive skin, then sucking. 

George's hands quickly held onto Dreams blonde hair, tugging at the locks harshly. 

"You're going to enjoy my work," Dream purred, licking away at the marks that he had created. 

George's hands fell to Dream's back, his nails scraping against the flesh, "I'll enjoy anything you do to me..." he whispered. 

Dream began trailing down wet kisses from George's jaw, to his neck, licking and sucking at untouched places. 

Then suddenly George heard a loud knock echo through the bedroom, his eyes widened, looking at Dream who detached his lips from his neck. 

"Come in," Dream announced, making George's heart race, "wait- dream-" He began, but cut himself off as he watched the door to the room open, a knight entering. 

"what is it?" Dream asked, going back to George's neck, sucking deep marks, then biting on the sensitive skin, making George moan out in embarrassment.

"My liege," The knight began, his hands behind his back in courtesy, "We've received a package from another town, it's supplies for the maids and butlers, what should we do with it?" 

Dream didn't answer for a moment, still intoxicated by George's perfect neck, and the sounds that were being made by him. But after a couple seconds, he retracted his head, turning to the knight, "Make sure you distribute the supplies evenly to the workers," he stated, "if there are leftover supplies, keep them stored in the shed at the training area." he nodded his head in the direction of the knight, "You may be excused." 

The knight bowed, exiting the room, and closing the door behind him.

After George made sure the door was completely closed, he shot a pointed look at Dream "Why did you do that?!" he exclaimed, face flushed a deep red in utter embarrassment. 

Dream smirked, "What? I'm their king, they wouldn't care if I was whoring you out." he laughed, scrunching his noes in the crook of George's wet neck. 

George looked to the side, flicking Dream's skin, "Yeah, but it was awkward for me, and the knight." he explained

Dream wasn't going to lie, he found it super hot to be watched while he necked George. 

"I'm sure he didn't find that awkward," Dream laughed, swiping his tongue on the flesh subconsciously, "if I'm being honest, he'll probably get off to that later tonight," 

"Dream!" George shouted, swatting at his back lightly, "don't say things like that!" his voice had no hint of venom. 

The king began to laugh breathlessly at the flustered brit, sighing lightly as he hugged his exposed chest.

"this was fun, no?" Dream looked up at George, who had his eyes closed. He nodded lightly. 

"Are you tired, my queen?" He lay beside George, studying his face. "mhm..." George yawned, drawing his hands to Dream's waist, pulling him in for a hug.

Dream smiled contently, pressing soft kisses on George's hair, "goodnight my love" 

"goodnight, my king"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyup o/ 
> 
> what a cute little ending to this story :] i swear i've written the words george and dream more than my fucking name NotLikeThis 
> 
> okay well i hope you guys liked this chapter! idk why but i found it hard to write... okay well im pretty sure thats it...
> 
> oh wait, im also taking requests! if you have anything dream team smut-like then dont hesitate to ask,^^
> 
> good day o/

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I know I know... There were no such thing as cameras in the medieval era bla bla.... Idc I thought of that idea and I stuck with it cause I liked it, okay?!!! 
> 
> I hope you liked this fanfiction! If you did, give it a kudos it Gives me happi chemical o)-( also I love comments, even if they're stupid ones, they make me laugh SM :] k that's it bye


End file.
